My Mission
by Allison M Potter
Summary: What happens when you *think* you are a muggle, 16, know everything there is about Harry from the books, and living in the good ol' USA and then Lucius Malfoy shows up at your house closely followed by three aurors? Read to find out! *Chapter 5*
1. Hogwarts really?

A/N: Hi… this is inspired from a dream I had but I had to find out what happened next so I decided to make it into a fanfiction! 

My Mission__

_CHAPTER 1 "Hogwarts? Really?"_

I was sitting on my bed with my mom looking at this green and silver model of a snake and a model of a lion that is red, yellow, and white. My mom was telling me that the snake was for the heir of Slytherin and the lion was for the heir of Gryffindor. I sit there confused, and think: how, what? Mom? What are you talking about, what is this some cruel joke?   
Then a man shows up, he had pale blond hair and was fairly tall. He took the snake and tries to make a move for the lion, but it zooms right to my mom's hand, and she says, "Get out Lucius!"   
So he apparates. Then three other people show up in my room. They take a look at my Harry Potter stuff and look very confused, but then begin to talk. They tell us that they are aurors, and that it is my mission to take the lion to the heir of Gryffindor, Harry Potter.   
I stand there in shock. What? Harry's real? No it can't be! Despite my shock they take me outside along with my two younger sisters. They tell us that we will be going to Hogwarts this year. I freak, Hogwarts! They say that they know that one of us has a wand, I pull out the wand my dad made me for Christmas, I tell them that it doesn't work, and that it has no core, its just a piece of Mahogany wood that my dad turned to look like a wand from the movie. They tell me to try it, it should work. So I try a simple _"Lumos"_ spell because it's dark outside. And it works! A small beam of light came out of the tip of my wand. I'm so excited that it actually worked that I forgot what the spell was to turn it off was. I ask if anyone remembers and one of the aurors says "Nox." I practically hit myself I knew that.   
I then ask how are all three of us going to go to Hogwarts, seeing how we are all different ages. They say that Rachel (the youngest) will be a first year even though she's a year too young, Dumbledore said that it was okay.   
"Melissa" (the one in the middle) "will be a third year; she will be with kids her age and you will be a fifth year. But you and Melissa will require a tutor for the rest of the summer to make it look like that you know what you are talking about," said the girl auror that had introduced herself as Jen.   
The male auror asks the other girl auror who that is and she says "Percy Weasley… I told you that before."   
"Oy! Ron's older brother!" I say.   
"Yes, how did you know that?" they ask.   
So I go into detail about the books and how I've read them all. They look at each other and say that they need to find this 'J.K. Rowling' and find out how she knew about the magical world. I tell them that it would be impossible to modify everyone's memories. The whole world knows about Harry Potter. They look at each other with a look of panic.   
"Well lets get going," I say. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, meet all of these people I've been reading about for four years."   
The other girl auror pulls out a box and shows us a basketball. She looks at it like as if it is the oddest thing that she has ever seen.   
"Oh! A portkey!" my sister Rachel and I exclaim.   
"Yes… so I take it you all know how this works?" she says.   
"No, Melissa here hasn't read 'Goblet of Fire' yet," I say.   
"Don't worry Melissa," Rachel says, "all you've got to do is touch it when she says so."   
"Very good Rachel," the auror says, "okay everyone put your hand on this weird round thing. It'll go in about two minutes."   
"Bye Mom!" my sisters and I yell.   
Then there is a jerk behind my bellybutton and after about 10 minutes of that, we are outside of a house.   
There is a semi-truck outside of the house; I look at the address of the house, 14 Privet Drive says the sign at the end of the street. The aurors notice what I'm looking at; "No, Harry isn't there, he's at the Weasley's. This is Mrs. Figg's house, she's going to be here in a couple hours, she took one of her cats to the Vet in Diagon Alley."   
I help unpack the stuff from the truck. There's a book called: Who's who in Wizarding World.   
We get all of the stuff downstairs into a room with orange carpeting. We get it all packed up according to who needs what.   
Then suddenly, there's banging on the door. I run upstairs and look through the white curtains… It looks like Hagrid… but something tells me in the back of my brain that it is Lucius Malfoy. I have the lion carefully packed in my trunk downstairs. But fearing the power that Lucius had I call out "Jen! Where's your Floo powder?"   
She runs upstairs hands me a bowl and tells me that all the beans and nuts need to be crushed to make Floo powder. I run back downstairs and tell my sisters to get all of our stuff near the fireplace in the next room. There is no fire, so I take out my wand and say _"Incendio"_ and there is now a roaring flame in there. "Rachel, explain to Melissa how we get to the Weasley's."   
"I know, I read the second book," Melissa retaliates.   
"Oh, yeah… well remember it's the Burrow."   
I sit down to crush all the beans and nuts; I'm almost done when I hear the front door open. And I say "Where's Ron and Hermione when you need them?" Jen was lying crumpled on the floor; Lucius Malfoy has just gotten in the house. 

A/N: Isn't that a cruel ending?! I thought so too… therefore I decided to continue it!   



	2. The Burrow

My Mission   
_Chapter 2 "The Burrow"_

Oh no! Lucius had gotten in to the house, and there was Jen crumpled on the floor, she had been unable to hold him off.   
I must crush these beans and nuts quickly! I tell Rachel that she'll go first, she knows when to get out. The Weasleys, hopefully, will be expecting us.   
Finally, I crush everything in the bowl when I hear Lucius calling for us; "Girls?! Where are you? I won't hurt you."   
I try very hard not to laugh at his comment. I motion for my sisters to remain quiet so that he cannot find us. Melissa gives me a look of total terror, her blue eyes tell it all.   
I whisper to Rachel the rules again about Floo powder; to keep her elbows tucked in and such. "And remember to tell the Weasleys everything you know, well everything you know about what is happening, especially about our friend upstairs. Mrs. Weasley should be there, I hope."   
Rachel moves everything near the fire, with a look of determination upon her face.   
"Are you ready?" I say, hearing Lucius destroy the kitchen above us. Rachel nods her head, takes a pinch of the Floo Powder, and throws it into the fire and it turns bright green. I sigh with relief, it is doing what it is supposed to do. But the emotion quickly flees, Lucius's voice is booming above us. "GIRLS! GET HERE THIS INSTANT!"   
Rachel takes her trunk and walks into the fire. "The burrow," she says in a would-be-casual voice, and she is suddenly gone.   
I gesture for Melissa to step forward, I remind her of what she is supposed to do. She takes a pinch of Floo Powder but stands still.   
"Melissa?!" I whisper waving a hand in front of her face. Her eyes become unglazed and she steps into the fire and says, as calm as one could be in this situation, "the burrow," and she too vanishes from sight.   
The door to the basement opens. "OH GOD!" I gasp. {Or should I have said 'Good Gad?'}   
I, as quickly as possible grab my trunk and a pinch of Floo Powder. I dump the remaining Floo Powder into the fire also, marveling at my stupidity. My heart is beating like a drum, I can hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and Lucius's voice "Girls?! Where are you? I'm here to help you."   
I step into the fire and feel the tingling in my body, J.K. did really get this right didn't she, I think to myself.   
"The burrow!" I say, and I catch a glimpse of Lucius's face as he opens the door, but I'm already leaving! But wait, I think, he can apparate can't he!   
I tuck in my elbows and hold my trunk close, while watching the fireplaces fly by. Suddenly it seems to slow down and a bunch of red is swimming before my eyes. This must be my stop!   
I push my way out of the fireplace, and due to the unknown fact that it was pushing me out to, I fell out, flat on my face.   
"Allison!" Rachel and Melissa scream happily and rush over to me, enveloping me in a tight hug.   
"Are you alright?" I ask the two of them.   
"We're fine, how are you?" Melissa says.   
"I'm okay, my nose hurts, that's some hard floor," I said rubbing my nose.   
"I'm so happy that we are all okay! The Weasleys have been so kind," Rachel said gesturing to all the people with red hair, I notice the girl with brown frizzy hair, and the kid with the messy jet-black hair and wearing dark round glasses were sitting amongst them.   
"Well what do you expect?" I say, "Mrs. Weasley always sends Harry, here, sweaters -- I mean—jumpers, for Christmas because he doesn't expect much. Though, now with 'Snuffles' around he's getting more." Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's eyes were wide with shock.   
"Wha-"Harry said, or at least who I assumed was Harry, he had the scar, he had too be.   
"How did--"   
"Sweater?"   
"Ron that's a--"   
"I don't–"   
"You–"   
_"Snuffles_?" Harry finally made himself heard over Ron and Hermione's arguing.   
"Oh, yeah, I forgot! Silly me! There are books that Hermione, here, hasn't read!"   
"WHAT? Wait, what's your name again?"   
"Her name is Allison. Ron, don't you pay attention?"   
"Oh! This is so cool!" I suddenly blurt out.   
"You've got that right," Melissa says.   
"It's umm…. Bloody Brilliant," Rachel says in Ron persona.   
"What!" Hermione says again, "How do you know me? Sure, I expected you to know Harry, because everyone in the wizarding world knows him, even if you live in the United States."   
"That's where you need to learn the details Hermione."   
"Hermione?! Not know EVERYTHING?! You've got to be out of your head!" Ron says jumping to his feet.   
"Sit down Ron, let me explain. Umm… Er… Maybe you should all sit down." 

I take a deep breath, "Well, the Muggle world knows all about your first four years at Hogwarts."   
"What?!"   
"They do?"   
"How?"   
"J.K. Rowling," Rachel says as if it were common knowledge.   
"J.K. who?"   
"Who's that?"   
"The author of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's – I mean Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Personally I like the third one best, with uh, Snuffles and all."   
"There are books about us?" said Ron moving his hands indicating Harry, Hermione and him.   
"Oh yeah!" said Melissa.   
"I cannot wait to see how everyone looks!" Rachel said, it seemed as if it was finally sinking in that they were real.   
"And there is no way that you could modify the whole world's memory, it's a worldwide phenomenon. The weird thing is that we are muggles…. Though since I was informed that I was going to Hogwarts, I've been able to do simple spells. But as you know Percy's my tutor for the summer." Looking at the expressions on Ron and Harry's faces I quickly add, "Hey! At least he knows his stuff. And Hermione if you would help me too, I'd greatly appreciate it, I know how well you teach, seeing how you taught Harry to do a summoning charm in basically a night."   
"Umm…. Thanks I guess."   
"OH! Where are my manners! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Allison, I live in Wisconsin, USA. I'm 16 years old and my birthday is the 7th of March."   
"6 days after Ron's!" Hermione said ecstatically, and then she went bright pink.   
"Yes, and these are my two sisters Melissa --"   
"I can introduce myself! I'm Melissa, I'm 13."   
"And I'm Rachel, I'm 10. But Professor Dumbledore is letting me go to Hogwarts anyway…"   
"Really?"   
"Yeah, shocking isn't it? I don't know why, but he is. And I can't wait!"   
"Oh no! Jen!" Melissa suddenly bursts out.   
"OH! My God!" {What about 'Curse it'?}   
"What? Who's Jen?"   
"Um… the auror, she, um, got, uh, blasted by, Lu- Lucius, Lucius Malfoy," Melissa whispers.   
"Harry!" I say holding out my arm stopping him, "first off, he wants to kill you, secondly he can kill you, he's a full grown wizard and, well, your not. I completely understand the hatred. He's a Death Eater after all, so naturally he wants to remove of you. I personally would hate to be Draco, living with that monster. I think I'd rather have no parents than who Draco has to live with. But Harry you can't risk your life like that, we just need to contact Ben or Wen to tell them that Jen has been attacked."   
"What? One of the 'N' team's been attacked?" Ron asks.   
"What? The 'N' team?" Rachel asks.   
"We only hear Harry's thoughts," Melissa says. Harry looks panic stricken.   
"Yeah, we know about your 'crush.' But don't worry your secret is safe with us."   
"Who? Harry! You didn't tell me?" Hermione says.   
"It's not as if you tell me," Harry retaliates.   
Wanting to avoid an argument, I change the topic. "Ron, where can we get your dad?"   
"Umm… Allison? The clock is right there," Melissa says.   
"Yes, but that only tells us where he is; work, traveling, or, my personal favorite, mortal peril."   
"Okay you know too much," Ron says.   
"Don't worry. I get that all the time from him," Hermione says.   
"Yes I know," I said. "I'm a self proclaimed Potteraholic… maybe I'm a Weasleyaholic, Ron, here, is my favorite character. Though this is going to be so bizarre. But what I need is a computer, my friends back home would love to hear about this."   
"A what?" Ron asks.   
"It's a muggle thing that can do lots of things, it makes a lot of us lazy. Oh! And email! That's faster than Owl Post. All you do is click send and BOOM! The mail is at the person's computer," Melissa, the computer genius, explains.   
"Really? I'm gonna have to get me one of those," Ron says.   
"Ron, it won't work in your house, it's too magical…it's just like how you cannot apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds," I say.   
"You can't?"   
"Aaaahhhhhh! How many times do I have to tell you that?" says Hermione.   
"Aaaahhhhhh! How many times does Hermione have to tell you that?" I say at the same time. We both begin to laugh, it seems that now Hermione and I are getting along, before it had seemed that we weren't, she probably was upset that I knew stuff, more than she did. 


	3. Lessons from Percy

A/N: So here we are again… I really don't know what to say because well, as you all know Fanfiction.net has not let anyone log in for awhile now, so I apologize that chapter 2 didn't get up faster. So let's find out what happens next, eh? 

My Mission

_"Lessons from Percy"_ Mrs. Weasley truly lived up to my expectation of her. The next day she took us to Diagon Alley to get our wands, because well, Jen and the others couldn't have gotten those for us. I wasn't sure whether I'd need to get one or not, but my wand had no core and I figured I might as well go in and see what Mr. Olivander said.   
We went to exchange our American dollars for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts at Gringotts, even Harry thought our money looked funny, not just Mr. Weasley. From there we went to Olivander's to get our wands. Rachel went in first. Later she came back out, wearing a huge smile and proudly showing her new wand: Ash, Dragon heartstring, and 8 ½ inches. Melissa was absolutely nervous before going in, but it seemed that she made up her mind and went in. Much later she came back out. She was trembling; I had yet to figure out if they were do to excitement or nerves. But then again, I thought, _Mr. Olivander seemed to be sort of scary maybe that was it._ She told us that her wand was Ebony, 10 inches and contained the hair of a particularly calm Unicorn.   
"Okay here goes nothing," I said walking up the stairs.   
"Ah, the last one," Mr. Olivander said as I walked in the door. I nodded my head indicating that yes, I was the last one. "As I understand it you have a wand… but it contains no core. Well that'll do for very simple spells, but you'll have to get a whole wand before you can start at Hogwarts. Let's see… well what is your wand hand?" I stuck out my right hand indicating that I was right handed.   
"Let's try this one," he said after taking all my measurements. "Willow, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring, inflexible." I barely had time to wave it when he snatched it right back out of my hands.   
"No, no, no…" he said happily, starting to climb up to the loft in his store. "This one; Maple, Unicorn hair, 9 inches, quite whippy… Nope, definitely not. No matter… Let's try this one; Mahogany, Phoenix Feather, 11 ½ inches, pleasantly springy." I took the wand and felt a warm sensation immediately, swished the wand and gold sparks flew out of it. "Great choice, or should I say that you are destined for a great wand. Your total comes to 7 Galleons. But can I see your other wand?"   
"Uh… Sure…" I grabbed into my pocket and pulled out my old wand and handed it to Mr. Olivander, along with 7 Galleons.   
"I see, who made this wand?"   
"My father."   
"Well, it's crafted rather crudely, but I daresay he's a Muggle."   
"Yes, well I think so."   
"May I keep it? I want to see what I can do about it."   
"I…er…guess so."   
"Good day."   
"You too," I said walking out of the store.   
"So…"   
"Mahogany, Phoenix Feather, 11 1/2 inches."   
"Great! Let's head home I'm starving!"   
"Ron, are you ever not hungry?"   
"Umm… no."   
"Didn't think so." 

_~!@#$%^',./?>":}{|+_)(*&^%$#@!~_

"So, before I start teaching you, what do you know already?"   
Not knowing much I sat there and responded very quietly to Percy; "Umm…… nothing."   
"Excuse me?"   
"Nothing," I whispered.   
"Did I just hear you say, 'Nothing'?"   
"Yes."   
"Oh, this is more work than they told me I'd be doing, I suppose Melissa is in the same situation."   
"Yep."   
"I think I'm going to have to get Hermione to help me, my brother will be upset we are taking her from him, but well he lasted a month, he can last a few hours each day."   
"What? You mean Ron and Hermione are…"   
"No, no, no… My brother has yet to admit his feelings for her, though he is quiet obvious, she seems to be totally unaware of it, though."   
"Somehow I doubt that, but she may be a little hesitant to say or do anything."   
'Well, this is not a gossip hour, it's work time. Now tell me can you do anything? Anything at all, _please_!"   
"_Incendio_ and _Lumos_ are the only two I've had to use, and both have been successful with a wand that had no core."   
After hours of notes and pointless lectures,_ well, _in my opinion anyway. Percy seemed to think that they were **greatly** important. But all the same I was now learning the basics of Transfiguration, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Potions, History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology.   
As I left the room, and passed my sister coming into the room, as I stepped into the hall I was met by the loud voices that belonged to Ron and Hermione. Yes, that made sense Percy had put a charm on the room that made the noise going on in the house go away. I turned to go down the stairs and was met by Harry.   
"Hi."   
"Hi, what are they arguing about down there?"   
"Same old, same old. Ron's upset about Victor, and Hermione's just, well I don't know why she hangs around with Victor, but well, she continually defends him, even though you can tell that she is positively flattered and excited that Ron likes her. But she's being stupid, she should just tell him that she feels the same way, but no she isn't. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have your best friend in love with your other best friend?"   
"Nope, no idea. All of my best friends are girls."   
"Well then, that would make it different."   
"Sure would. What are you up too?"   
"Nothing much, I was heading upstairs to try to write my Potions essay."   
"Oh, sounds like tons of fun," I said sarcastically.   
"Okay, not really," Harry said.   
"I was kiding," I said, I would have thought that he'd had enough of Ron these past five years, to recognize sacasm.   
"Oh."   
"Are you okay, Harry?"   
"Fine," Harry said totally unconvincingly.   
"If you say so."   
"What?"   
"Never mind," I said, as Harry just stood there. "Weren't you going to go write your Potions essay?"   
"What? Oh, yeah," he said, standidng there still.   
"Are you sure you are okay?"   
"No, I'm okay."   
"_Right_, Harry."   
"I guess I'll go up now."   
"Good idea, I've got to do my homework that Percy just gave me, actually. Do you want some company, you will be able to help me, it's a worksheet thing about the _Aviforth_ spell."   
"Sure, I know all about that, we learned about that first year, gees, you don't know anything, do you?"   
"Hey! I know things, things that you might not even want me to know but I know them. So ha!"   
"I was just kidding."   
"I'm completely aware of that, Harry." 


	4. Ron :Rolls eyes:

A/N: Well, I have the Internet back in my house! **YAY!** That means updates will come faster than they used to, seeing how it's been over six months since I last updated… lots of things have happened to me since then… some good some bad… I hope you've had more good than bad… I think mine have come out about equal. Some things have been really bad, others have been really, really good! **YAY**! :) 

So then on to the story, _eh_? 

My Mission

_Chapter four "Ron… *rolls eyes*"_

  


Harry was right; Hermione and Ron were fighting about 'Vicky.' As I sat on the stairs watching them argue I had to admit it was quite funny, I thought it had been funny in the books, it was nothing like it was in real life. I pinched myself, just to make sure this wasn't some dream. 

"He's so much older than you Hermione! I just don't think it's right!" 

"Well what do you suggest?" 

"Find someone nearer to your age."_ Just say you want her_, I tried to send Ron telepathically. 

"Oh! So you can monitor me all the time!" 

"That's not what I meant!" _Duh, but you answered her question wrong, Ron. Just tell her! Do it now_. I was definitely going to have to talk to this kid. I had always known that he hadn't seemed all together upstairs, well, in the girl department anyway. 

**"OW**!" I exclaimed, I had pinched myself way too hard. 

"Huh?" they both turned to look at me neither had noticed me until this point. 

"I pinched myself." 

"What'd you do that for?" Ron asked me curiously. 

"It's a Muggle thing to do," Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

"Why?" 

"Seriously you should have taken Muggle Studies." 

"Why when I've got you." 

"What does that mean? Are you calling me a know it all?" 

"No, never… just smart." 

"Oh… Ron!" 

"I'm so sorry for arguing with you." 

"Oh me too, promise me that it won't happen again." 

"I can't do that." 

"Why not?" 

"Because, it's bound to, I might as well be truthful about it." 

I think they had forgotten about me, they were staring at each other again, but this time it was no longer with anger, but, yes, that was, love. 

My stomach hurt as I thought of those back in the states. I wondered if there was a way to get a hold of them. 

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said running to him, and enveloping him in a tight hug. 

"Hermione… I can't…. breathe…" 

"Sorry, are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"You're not hurt?" 

"No, not in the slightest." 

"Good, I wouldn't want to hurt you." 

"That's good to know, I think I'll keep that in mind." 

"Ron!" Hermione said playfully, while hitting him. 

"Hey! I thought you said you didn't want to hurt me." 

"Oh did that hurt? Can I make it feel better." 

"Well how do you suggest you would accomplish that?" 

"Well my mother used to kiss things to make them better." 

I was sure by now that they had completely forgotten that I was there, but I was stuck on what to do. Should I interrupt them and ruin this moment? Or should I watch what I had always hoped would happen between my two favorite characters? Or possibly I should go get Harry? 

Well I didn't have to choose the third option, I stood up, and I found myself facing Harry yet again. 

"How long have you been here?" I whispered to him. 

"Since they stopped fighting." 

"You mean since I said 'OW!'?" 

"Basically." 

"What should we do?" 

"I don't think we have much choice… look." 

A/N: So what is Harry having me look at? I can tell you it's not what your expecting, or is it? Hum…. Sorry this chapter is so short. I wrote it in a night and figured a little was better than nothing.   
  



	5. Oh no!

A/N: Hey this is faster than expected, yay! You win! And well, hehehehe, I had fun with this chapter. It's got plot in it.   


**My Mission**

_Chapter 5 "Uh-oh!"_

There trying to get through the front door was Mr. Weasley who was followed by Rita Skeeter, Lucius Malfoy, I quickly hid behind Harry, and Cornelius Fudge, not to mention all the other reporters. 

"Dad!" Ron shouted from across the living room, and quickly ran across to the kitchen door. 

"Uh—what should I do?" I asked nervously eyeing Mr. Malfoy. 

"Come upstairs with me," Hermione suggested, and I quickly followed. 

"Are you sure you don't want to see what's going on?" 

"Oh we will," Hermione informed me, "you know about the cloak don't you?" 

"Yeah, I know that Dumbledore gave it to Harry for Christmas first year." 

"Well..." 

"Yes, I know that it was James's." 

"Oh good." She said, _"Accio_ Cloak!" 

"Hey, wait, you can't do magic outside of school." 

"Dumbledore sent owls to us all saying that if it's a emergency we could, and I think this qualifies as an emergency." 

"Really? This is an emergency."   
  
"It is now." 

"Wow Hermione, you're a lot different than I'd imagined." 

"That seems to happen." Suddenly the cloak flew into view. "Here! Put this on." Together we crept down the stairs and stood and watched what was happening in the kitchen.   
  
"How does it feel to be the new Minister of Magic?" Rita Skeeter asked Mr. Weasley. 

"Oh I hate that woman… did she just say that Mr. Weasley's the Minister of Magic?" I whispered to Hermione. 

"I think so, but sush, we don't want to be heard." 

"I don't think we will be over this noise." 

"Well, it came as quite a surprise," Mr. Weasley responded, "when Cornelius showed up in my office telling me that he was retiring and that Dumbledore didn't want to leave Hogwarts, which is rightly so, I was the next in line, of this I had no idea." 

_"Liar_!" Lucius yelled at Mr. Weasley. 

"Why do you say that?" Rita asked as she quickly ran over to Mr. Malfoy.   
  
"He stole the job from me!" 

"Lucius, we wouldn't want an _Ex_-Death Eater in charge of the Ministry, because now that You-Know-Who is back," gasps emerged from the crowds of reporters, "yes you heard that right, _Voldemort_ is back, we want to keep the people safe from him. Speaking of which, Lucius, you are put into Azkaban until you can go to trial. **Arrest** him." 

"What? You can't do that to me!" 

"Sure I can." 

"Oh no, you can't." Lucius smirked and apparated. 

"I want it to be known that if you find Lucius or any of the other one time Death-Eaters you can bring them to the Ministry, live, and there will be a reward, but do not go chasing them, that is the Auror's job. This is all I have to say, you can leave my house now." 

Mr. Fudge saw all the reporters to the door, and walked over to Mr. Weasley.   
"I hope you see what took me until now to see," he said, "please save them." 

"I'll try." 

"Who's he talking about, with them?" I asked Hermione. 

"I don't know." 

"Good bye Cornelius," 

"Good-bye boss. Heh, I thought I'd never say that." And with a swish of his cloak he was gone. 

"Dad! Congratulations, er, sir," Ron said with a lopsided grin. 

"Thanks son," Mr. Weasley said sitting down at the kitchen table. "I wonder how soon it will be until Molly knows." 

"Until I know what?" Mrs. Weasley said walking down the stairs. 

"I heard arguing, but I figured it was Ron and Hermione again, until I realized that there were many more voices and had to come down from the attic." 

"Couldn't she have apparated?" I asked Hermione. 

"Well she could have, but she doesn't tend to for short distances." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Well Dad here has got himself a raise." 

"Really dear? What are you know." 

"Well I don't know how to say this, but well, erm…" he said breaking off. 

"Dad's the Minster, mum!" 

"Arthur!" 

"I know you said that you didn't want me in such a dangerous positi…" he broke off again, but it wasn't due to his own accord, Mrs. Weasley had wrapped him in such a tight hug that he was turning a shade of blue. 

"Mum! You're choking him!" 

"Oh, sorry dear, I'm so proud of you!" 

**"What**?" 

"It's better that someone _competent_ has the job." 

"Oh well, I umm…" he trailed off again, while his ears turned a lovely shade of red. 

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, "I um, would like to…" she as well broke off with an embarrassed glance. 

"I _get_ it, we'll um clear out the house," Ron said with an embarrassed look to Harry, Ron quite knew what his parent's were going to do, and his ears as well were turning red, but it was nothing compared to Mr. Weasley's. "Hermione!" he yelled, "we're going outside!" 

"We know," she said pulling off the cloak. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice that we suddenly appeared, but they we're headed upstairs. 

"Let's go," Ron said, "I don't want to hear it."   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: The end of this chapter! Hehehehehe, I had lots of fun writing this one! 

**SnOwAnGeL**: Yay thanks for being the only reviewer! : D   
  



End file.
